A Dance at the Ball
by Noratav
Summary: Harry asks Ron for a dance at the Yule Bull. HPRW Slash.


This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Posted 23rd June 2007

**A Dance at the Ball**

Harry had been thinking about it for some time; ever since he'd found out that the champions were required to take the first dance, but he hadn't followed through. He'd been nervous, scared of rejection, after all what he wanted just wasn't done. When he found out he had to get a date he'd immediately thought of the perfect person, but he hadn't asked him, and now sitting at the edge of the dance floor with Ron, watching everybody have such a good time he was having second thoughts. Ron looked utterly bored, and Harry didn't feel much different. So far the entire Yule Ball had been a disaster, and with that in mind he opened his mouth and asked the question he'd been dying to ask all night. It wasn't as if the Ball could get any worse after all.

"You look bored. Want to dance?" Harry quipped, trying to sound calm and collected and not really succeeding.

"With who?" Ron answered sounding completely baffled by the question and extremely cute. "Pavarti and Padma have run off some Beauxbatons boys?"

Harry gulped. He could feel himself shaking at the thought of what he was going to say next. "Me," he whispered softly. This had been so much easier in his head. Ron's head whipped towards him in shock.

"You?" he quivered. "But..." suddenly Ron had gone all shy and nervous, unable to speak. Strangely Harry found himself relaxing slightly, nervous was good, it meant that his friend wasn't totally opposed to the idea. So he grinned and finished his friend's sentence for him.

"But we're both boys? I don't see a problem with that you don't."

"Yeah..." Ron replied breathlessly. Harry's face fell in disappointment. Ron noticed and rather panicky replied "No... No... No. I don't have a problem with it but other people might. It's not exactly normal is it, people might think we're you know... together." Ron looked away as he said the last word, but Harry could tell he was blushing furiously, his face and ears were bright red.

"Is that a problem?"

"Err..." Ron was still blushing furiously and trying very hard not to look at Harry, "Well we're not are we."

"We could always change that?"

Ron looked at him completely speechless and still bright red. "Did you," he said eventually, nervously stumbling over his words, "Are you, you know," he paused as if he couldn't quite comprehend the enormity of what he was about to say next, "Asking me out?" his voice had risen sharply as he said that last sentence, his voice squeaked at the end of it as if he were still eleven or twelve and his voice was still breaking.

"Yes," Harry had never realised that one simple word could be so difficult to say. He said it softly, even less than a whisper, unable to look at Ron due to the butterflies churning in his stomach and the sheer deadly fear of what would happen if Ron said no, yet unable to look away from the sight in front of him, unable to comprehend how cute Ron could be when he was nervous, unable to look away from the boy who held his fate in his hands.

"Yes?" Ron squeaked.

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything, unable to say anything until Ron replied.

"Oh, err... OK then," Ron replied.

Harry brightened."You do?" Harry exclaimed hopefully, unable to believe his ears.

Ron grinned, no longer nervous. He leaned forward and kissed Harry softly on the lips then broke away. That brief second of contact was pure heaven for Harry, a fiery inferno of raging love and bliss that was all too short. When it ended Harry was left with a desperate longing for more and a broad silly grin that nothing would ever be able to wipe off his face.

"Is that enough evidence?" Ron asked, sounding almost cheeky.

"No," Harry answered, wrapping his arms around the red head and leaning in for another kiss. This time the contact lasted for longer and the kiss was fierce and strong, a war of dominance and a test of who loved the other more. Ron's scent surrounded him, Ron's taste filled him as their tongues battled for dominance and Ron's magic cradled him burning through in a cleansing fire of desire and indescribable happiness that Harry wanted to go on forever. Sadly it couldn't, they had to breathe. But all they wanted to do was go on, to kiss forever. That didn't stop Harry from telling Ron to hold on when his new boyfriend leaned into kiss him again.

"We can dance and snog at the same time you know."

"Yeah, but people might notice."

Harry grinned. It seemed Ron hadn't heard the wolf whistles that he'd heard when they'd been kissing or seen that at least three people were watching them from the edge of the dance floor. He was sure that others had seen them too. "It's a bit late for that."

Ron looked around and blushed. "Oh," he said, "OK then. Lets dance." He stood and let Harry grab his hand and lead him to the dance floor.


End file.
